


Take Care Of Her Dear One

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Flight or Fight or Stay [3]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard took the testing of Cara too far. Resulting in Cara injured and the group have to stay in one spot until Cara is healed. Zedd knows that Kahlan would be the best one to reach Cara's spirit – to help the Mord'Sith to heal her inner self.</p><p>But, will the Mother Confessor and the Mord'Sith find that they truly love each other – other than friends? Will they find that their love for one another is a sisterly love – or a more deeper one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This story only came about due to a prompt from SynergyFox over at my Live Journal page. Thank you my dear for the awesome prompt of all kind 'No my boobies, I no share.'

"I'm telling you, Cara, that Kahlan's boobies are mine. All mine." Richard said wrapping his arms tightly across his chest – and glaring into the green eyed Mord'Sith's eyes.

Cara just silently glared into her Lord Rahl's eyes. She couldn't believe that Richard was being so insensitive by mentioning Kahlan's breasts in mixed company. Granted that the company only existed of them, Kahlan, and Zedd. Even through Zedd is his grandfather, and the Mother's Confessor's truly true Wizard – it still wasn't proper for the Lord Rahl to mention a woman's breast in mixed company. Especially the woman whom he claimed to love above all else.

"Richard!" Zedd said sharply.

Kahlan blushed a deep shade of red. She couldn't believe that her breasts were the topic of conversion. She couldn't believe that Richard; of all people would have the gall to bring it up with her in presence – or for the matter at all. She viewed him more in a different light – even more then ever since she set eyes on Cara months before.

Kahlan didn't care for this Richard! Why couldn't he be her Richard. Her Richard would never dream of bring up a delicate topic as this in mixed company. Her Richard would never dream of discussing any part of her body with another soul. Not even with Zedd. Who was this Richard?

"Don't Richard me, grandfather. I'm the Seeker. The true seeker. I'm also the one whom first opened myself willing to Kahlan – giving her free access to my soul. I gave her every right to confess me countless time. I'm the one whom found the way not to be confessed by Kahlan – the Mother Confessor never less. I have sole rights to Kahlan's boobies."

Kahlan never saw the beginnings of things – but suddenly Richard was lying flat on his back with Cara sitting on top of him. Her hands were pressing his neck inward from the sides. She could see Richard trying to fight the Mord'Sith off of him, and trying to breath at the same time. Cara had a fierce but deadly calm look on her face.

"You are my Lord Rahl, and I have to protect you." Cara leaned forward to be within an inch of Richard's face, "But, if you ever insult the Mother Confessor ever again, then I'll kill you without a second thought." With another added pressure Cara got off of Richard. She backed away from the fallen man – but her hands were in fighting stance.

Richard chocked and coughed as he got his breathing under control. "K-kahlan." He looked exploring into her shocked face.

Kahlan just stared down into his face. "My boobies aren't yours, Richard." She said in a calm voice.

Richard's hand lowered from his neck as he stared aghast up at her. "Kahlan, you don't mean that." He said a smile coming to his lips. "You and I are promised to one another. It's a given. I was just telling Cara that I wanted her to protect you – all of you in my stead."

"Oh, so I see naming my body parts helps Cara to know exactly to know to protect?" Kahlan's eyes widen in mock impressed look. "You don't think Cara is smart is enough to know that I'm important to you Richard Cypher." Her hands were clenching at her sides, she was breathing hard. Trying not to lose her temper. She fully knew that if allowed her rage to rule her senses – then her confessor's powers would come shooting out. She couldn't confess Richard – but Zedd and Cara were not safe.

Kahlan would want to die if she confessed Zedd and Cara. They were her family and she would be lost without them. She didn't know at the moment if she would be lost without Richard in her life.

Richard stood to his feet and walked closer to the lady of his desire, "Kahlan, come on now. I just want you protected to the full extent is all." He reached out to touch her, but than stopped when he was just an inch from touching her. He saw it wouldn't be the wisest course of action to touch the angry Mother Confessor. His hand dropped to his side.

"I never gave you rights to treat me the way you just did." Kahlan's chin lifted as she stared into his uncomprehending eyes. "Did you ever protect Anna with as much spoken detail?"

"Why would I," Richard shrugged. "Anna wasn't meant to be as pure as you." He couldn't keep the slight smile from his lips.

Kahlan's eyes darkened.

Cara rushed over and quickly wrapped her arm around Richard's neck. Yanking Richard away from the Mother Confessor, she flipped her Lord Rahl over her back. She whipped around as she heard the beginnings of Richard's flop onto the hard dirt ground. He gasped for breath as she threw herself onto him. Her agriel was quickly out and pushing against his weakest of all points.

Richard screamed. His eyes bugged from the sockets as he tried to fight the agriel off of him. But the pain was too intense. He couldn't move his limps. Only control he had on his own body was his screams.

Cara allowed the pressure to be lifted from her Lord Rahl. But, she quickly pressed the agriel onto his groin and grimly smiled as he cried out and cursed her to all Hell from what she was doing to his man hood. She finally let up after several seconds (after all she wanted to teach him a lesson; not prevent him from having more Lord Rahl's). Her agriel quickly was put back in it's holder. But, Cara wasn't done with Richard. Not by a long shot.

Kahlan was frozen in her place as soon as Cara had back flipped Richard. Her eyes rose in horror as Cara used her agriel willing on Richard. Before her brain could send the message to her legs to move – Cara was finished with her agriel.

Leaning forward she spat in Richard's face, "If you ever dare try to harm Kahlan in any way again, Richard, then I'll -"

Richard suddenly had Cara in death hold of his own, "You'll what, Cara?" His eyes breathed fire as he quickly tossed the Mord'Sith from him. He got to his feet quickly was soon letting his rage out on the fallen blond Mord'Sith at his feet, His foot connected to her sides as he kicked and kicked as hard as he could.

"How do you like that bitch! How do you like it now?" He breathed as he kicked and kicked. Suddenly he was on the ground once more. Cara had managed to grab hold of his leg with the last kick; she was soon covering his body once more. He wasn't through with her through – he grabbed the Mord'Sith's neck and held her in a choke hold.

"Stop it! STOP IT NOW!" Kahlan screamed as she rushed over to the two fighters. She grabbed hold of Richard's hair and jerked backwards. Richard was forced to let Cara go – or kill the Mord'Sith. Even in his rage he would have willing killed the upstart bitch – but his senses knew that that he truly needed her alive won out.

Richard blinked rapidly as instead of comforting him; Kahlan rushed over to Cara's side. He watched as she knelt down besides the beaten Mord'Sith and laid her hands over the unconscious woman. But the more Kahlan was working, the more it dawned on him – that Cara was seriously injured. His eyes widen as he realized how much damage he had actually done in his test – seeing how much Cara actually cared for Kahlan. Swallowing hard as he watched his grandfather kneel down on the other side of the fallen Mord'Sith.

"Zedd, please you have to heal her." Kahlan said never taking her eyes off of Cara's bloodily face. "Please, God, don't take Cara yet. Not like this. Not now. Please."

"Come on Cara," Zedd said bending down low to check the young blond woman's breathing. "She's breathing raggedly. But, she's breathing."

"I'll give her the breath of life." Richard said standing to his feet.

"I don't want you any where near her." Kahlan said, her head twisting around. She glared heatedly up into Richard's slack jawed face. "You have done quite enough Lord Rahl."

"Kahlan." Richard breathed out.

She just turned her face back around, so she could watch as Zedd tended to the unconscious Cara. "What can I do to help?"

"Just keep doing what you are doing, Dear One." Zedd said, as he carefully started to undo the buckles of Cara's leathers. "Boy, I'm suggesting you go off now. You aren't needed here any longer." He didn't even bother to give his grandson a look.

Richard sighed. Turning he walked away. He would still be within hearing distance. Just in case Cara suddenly needed the breath of life.

Kahlan helped Zedd as he pushed aside the open leathers from Cara's body. She could tell that the Mord'Sith would be in pain for many days at least. It looked to her that Richard had broken every one of her ribs. It also looked like Cara's chest was slightly craved in. She watched carefully as Zedd began to put his hands on Cara's bare skin.

She trusted the Wizard to no end. But, this was Cara. Cara had been hurt by too many people in her past. Kahlan wasn't going to allow anyone else to hurt her. But she had allowed Richard too. She had failed the broken woman whom she called best friend.

"You need to trust me fully, Dear One." Zedd said pausing with his right hand just underneath Cara's right breast – and his left hand on her belly button. "I need to know the full extent of her wounds – before I can begin to heal her."

"This is all my fault." Kahlan whispered as she looked into Zedd's eyes. "She has to be all right, Zedd. She just has to be all right."

Zedd blinked back his own tears. "She's tough, Dear One, she's going to fight like hell to come back from this. Cara knows where her place is." He wanted to reach out and stroke Kahlan's face to allow her to feel his touch – but he couldn't dare to allow his hands to leave Cara. He received Kahlan's nod – and he lowered his eyes once more and finished up learning the extent of Richard's beating had on Cara's body.

Kahlan watched with bated breath as Zedd closed his eyes as he began to heal Cara. She watched Cara's face intently as Zedd's essence entered into the fallen Mord'Sith. Her right hand rose and gently brushed back Cara's sweat streaked hair from the right side of her face.

Suddenly Cara's eye lids moved rapidly, Kahlan held a bated breath. She was waiting for Cara to open her eyes. If she would just only open her eyes – then Kahlan would know that the Mord'Sith would be all right. She prayed with all her might that Zedd would convince Cara to open her eyes.

Kahlan tensed up as the eye lids below her slowly – every so slowly started to lift. Her hand which was holding Cara's hand tightly – tighten even more. Green eyes stared up at her. "Cara." She breathed out.

Cara winched. Kahlan suddenly realized that she was squeezing the death out of Cara's hand. "I'm sorry." She sobbed as she loosened her hold on Cara's hand. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she bent her head over her fallen friend's face.

Cara wanted to reach up and wipe the tears from Kahlan's eyes. But, her left hand was currently still in a somewhat death gripe in Kahlan's, also she couldn't move her right arm. She just allowed the tears to continue to wet her face. She licked her lips, "I-it's n-not your fault, Mother Confessor." She coughed as she felt the dryness of her throat.

Kahlan allowed the sobs to burst forth finally. She rested her forehead against Cara's sleek forehead. "I'm sorry that I'm the caused of you getting hurt, Cara. I never wanted to be the cause. But, I'm always am aren't I."

Cara wished the wizard was through with his healing of her body, so she could sit up, and gather the broken Mother Confessor into her to comfort. Wait – did Cara just wished that she could physically comfort someone? Did she just wish that she could actually comfort another being human? Where did that deep need come from?

"How can you ever forgive me?" Kahlan whispered over and over again.

Cara was non-plussed. "How can I not forgive you, Kahlan. You are the one whom taught me to forgive. How can I not forgive you." Her eyes closed and she knew nothing any longer.

Kahlan had lifted her head and stared into Cara's green eyes as she was speaking. She read the truth in the Mord'Sith's eyes. Her blue eyes widen as Cara's eyes closed suddenly. "Cara! Oh please dear Creator, don't take Cara yet. Please she needs more time. She needs more time to experience the good that life has for her. Please."

Kahlan felt a firm hand on her shoulder, "Dear One," She looked across into Zedd's eyes. "It's okay. Cara is in a peaceful rest right now. Her body needs time to heal on it's own."

Swallowing, "Are you sure?" Kahlan whispered.

"Yes, Dear One." Zedd said. He waited for her nod before pulling back. It was time to get Cara covered. He had to remove her leathers from her body. Granted he had healed her insides. But, her outer skin still need to heal. He had gathered the bedrolls while the girls were talking. He covered Cara up with Kahlan's bedroll first. He knew that having Kahlan's smell close to her would help Cara in the long run.

He then covered Kahlan's bedroll with her own, then his. He left Richard's in Richard's pack. His grandson's scent would just cause Cara's body to overwhelm itself. Looking up into Kahlan's tight face. "She's going to be fine, Dear One. It's just going to take some time for her body to heal is all." Cupping her face with the palms of his hands, "You aren't on watch duty, not until Cara is healed."

"Thank you." Kahlan whispered.

Zedd nodded. "Take good care of her, Dear One." He let Kahlan's face go and stood up. He walked a few paces down the path. Turning he watched as Kahlan laid her self down next to Cara. Wrapping her right arm across the Mord'Sith's waist – and the left hand reach up to lightly trace the side of the blond woman's face. "Take care of her, Dear One." He whispered. He turned around to deal with his angry grandson.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Never Attempt To Lie To Me

Richard was leaning against a large boulder playing with a few strands of grass. He was berating himself for his rage against Cara. He hadn't even had the Sword of Truth out to blame his actions. No, the rage was all him. He was fine with Cara chocking him. He was also fine with her hitting him with all her weight. He had expected that from the Mord'Sith.

But, what he hadn't expected from Cara was the use of her agiel. He never even had nightmares of Cara using her agiel against him when she switched loyalty's from Darken unto him. It was the agiel that broke him. It was the agiel that brought on the fear and rage. It was the agiel that made him forget it was Cara whom he was fighting with. The agiel brought back Deanne.

How dare Cara use the agiel on him. She knew what memories it bought back to him. If he had been testing her on anything else then Kahlan; then Cara would never ever use her agiel on him. He should be grateful that Cara thought of Kahlan that much to do that to him. He was grateful that Cara would go to the ends of earth to protect Kahlan. But, he had seen something in her eyes before she put the agiel on his chest the first time.

It was the look of ….

"Boy." His grandfather's voice broke through his thoughts. Lifting his head he met the anger in his grandfather's face. "How is Cara?"

"Do you even care, Richard?" Zedd asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Of course I care, Zedd." Richard said shocked that his grandfather thought he didn't care about his friend. Even through he was the sole cause of this friend's pain. "I know what I did was seriously wrong, Zedd." His tone returned to the young lad's tone – whenever Zedd caught him in a wrong deed. "How is Cara?"

Zedd sighed deeply, "I managed to heal her insides. But her outsides boy, needs much time to heal. You broke every single rib. You crushed her chest in, Richard, her chest. You punched her in the left breast – almost causing the bone to pierce her heart." His eyes glistened with rage. "Kahlan doesn't know the full extent of the damage."

Richard breathed swallow. "Is she going to live?"

"It's up to Cara, Richard. Only Cara can decided weather she wants to live or not." Zedd's jaw tightened. "You are not allowed to go anywhere near Cara."

"I have to protect them." Richard cried out.

"No one will be able to find the girls. I had woven a non existence spell around this place." Zedd replied. "You and I are going to trade the watches. Kahlan is too remain by Cara's side. She won't be any good on watch right now – all her concern is for Cara."

"I'm sorry." Richard whispered with tears rolling down his hot cheeks.

"I know that you are, Richard." Zedd sighed. His jaw tightened as he thought once more of Cara lying on the ground fighting for her life. All due to his grandson's jealously and anger. "Why did you do it?" He whispered.

"Cara is trying to steal Kahlan form me. Kahlan is mine. How dare Cara try to steal Kahlan from me." Richard felt his rage build inside him once more. His eyes felt fiery hot.

"Kahlan was never yous." Zedd said matter of factually.

Richard spun around and screamed at the top of his voice. In rage. In pain. His heart was breaking. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. His right hand rose and drew the Sword of Truth from it's sheathed, he felt the blade met the air as he spun around. His hand stopped dead – the sword just an inch from Zedd's neck. The sword was glowing a hot white.

Zedd looked into his grandson's eyes and waited.

"You have known me the longest, Zedd. My entire life." Richard seethed through his clenched teeth. "You are my blood. My mother's father. My grandfather. Even if I never knew the truth until recently. As recent as last year. The fact remains, Zedd, that your true loyalties must lie with me."

Zedd remained silent.

"Why would you so willing tear my heart to shards – as if I didn't mean anything to you?" Richard demanded. "Answer me wizard!"

"Your soul mate is still out there Richard, I don't want you to stop searching for her." Zedd said in a calm voice. "The Mother Confessor isn't yours. The Mother Confessor was never yours."

"I'm the damn Seeker! The Midlands are in ruins. Nay, the whole world is in ruins. Whom better to heal it than the Seeker, and the Mother Confessor? Side by side. As man and wife." Richard's hand began to shake a little. "Don't you understand wizard? The world is counting on us. I can't allow a Mord'Sith to destroy all that." His anger rose once more. But the sword refused to follow his will.

"You don't have to be married to Kahlan, Richard, to save the world. You don't have to be Kahlan's lover to do good for the world. That's not required of you." Zedd sighed. "What's required is for the Mother Confessor, and the Seeker to bring peace to a hate filled world. You two can do that as close friends."

"Kahlan never had a real friend." Richard seethed. "Before you say anything, wizard, I know about the Confessors. But come one, the Confessors all were in the same lake here. No one outside of them would be brave enough to come close too them. They only had one and another. The Confessors were family rather than friends."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried his hardest to force the sword forward – but finally gave up. His arms falling to his side. Not one part of the sword touched his grandfather. "Leave me." Richard whispered. "I'll take the first watch."

"I'll be back for my watch." Zedd stepped away from his grandson. "Richard …."

Richard turned firmly away from him. Zedd sighed softly and turned back from where he had come. He needed to check on the young women. His grandson would be all right. He just needed to be alone to nurse his deep wound. Richard will be back too being his Richard in time.

Richard turned his head and watched his grandfather walk back through the trees. "Take better care of them than I ever had, grandfather." He whispered.

THE CLEARING

Zedd knelt down Cara's left side, the side that Kahlan only claimed with her fingers. He carefully touched her neck checking her pulse. He was all together pleased with what he heard – but he knew it was normal for injuries that her body had taken. His hand gently moved downward to her shoulder blade to the smoothness of her heart.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth, wizard." Kahlan said in a soft steel voice.

Zedd looked deeply into her angry eyes. "Dear One, I didn't want to cause you any more anger. I needed you to remain here by Cara's side. I couldn't have you go after Richard – and take out your anger on him. That wouldn't have helped Cara at all. It won't help Cara even now. She needs you by her side. She needs to actually feel you by her side. She needs your essence as close to her as it can be."

"Don't ever attempt to lie to me ever again." Kahlan breathed as she tried to control her anger. "I need to know that you will tell me the truth, Zedd, no matter how painful it is." Tears rolled down her cheeks, and landed against Cara's bare right shoulder blade. "I need to know that I can trust you with my life."

"You can trust me, Dear One." Zedd softly said as he finished his check on Cara. "The Sword glowed white when I was with Richard."

Kahlan gasped. "Oh Zedd." She whispered. Her fingers left Cara's side and touched Zedd's hand. "I'm sorry."

"Richard will come back too his true self soon enough. I'm sure by the time Cara is healed and ready to move – Richard will be fine." Zedd replied.

"Perhaps this is the true Richard?" Kahlan worried her bottom lip.

"This is Richard's rage speaking, Kahlan. This isn't Richard. The Richard that you first met is the true Richard. He just has to deal with this rage and then he'll be able to be the Seeker that the world needs." Zedd smiled softly. "I'm just sorry that Cara had to be hurt in order for Richard to face his fear of his rage."

"She was protecting me. All she was doing was protecting me." Kahlan whimpered.

"She used her Agiels." Zedd sighed deeply.

Kahlan closed her eyes. "She was protecting me with the only tools that she could actually count on." She opened them and met Zedd's hard but gentle stare. "She should never have used her Agiels against Richard."

"Richard was trying to kill Denna – not Cara. It wasn't until he realized how badly injured Cara was that he was brought back to himself." Zedd replied.

"Next time I met that bitch; I'm going to kill her." Kahlan swore lowly. "I feel that confessing her is too easy."

"It's the only way to make Denna pay for her evilness." Zedd said. "Any other death wouldn't give you, Richard or Cara any peace."

"K-k-ka-hl-an ..." Kahlan and Zedd quickly look down at the blond.

"Cara, I'm here." Kahlan hand left Zedd's and moved to Cara's right cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

"N-not s-s-sa-f-fe." Tears rolled down Cara's close eye lids.

"I'm safe, Cara. You protected me." Kahlan's head leaned down to met Cara's.

"P-p-prom-ised L-lord R-r-ra-hl to p-p-pro-tect K-k-ka-hl-an. I c-can-'t f-f-fa-il. R-r-r-ich-ard is c-cou-nt-ing o-on m-me." Cara suddenly breathed in sharply and passed out once more.

"Oh Creator." Kahlan cried. Her tears rolling down Cara's right cheek. Her arm around Cara's waist tighten even more. She scooted even closer to Cara to try to protect the fallen Mord'Sith even more than she all ready had.

END CHAPTER TWO


End file.
